Forum:Original content of articles
We're changing all the main character pages to go with the new gideline, but we don't want to just get ride of content of the pages, we're redoing, so paste all original content here: Frank Hardy Frank Hardy is the older of the two Hardy brothers in The Hardy Boys series by Franklin W. Dixon Profile Frank has dark brown hair and eyes and lives in the fictional town of Bayport with his parents; Fenton and Laura, his younger brother; Joe and his aunt; Gertrude. Joe is not only Frank’s younger brother but, best friend and crime-fighting partner, working together the two have solved countless mysteries. Around Bayport Frank and Joe have quite the reputation as amateur detectives. The Hardy boys are often helped by their friends, most notably best buddy Chet Morton and Frank’s girlfriend Callie Shaw. As compared to his brother Joe, Frank is the more logical, rational one. While Joe wants to jump straight into a situation, Frank is the one to hold him back and think through all the logical possibilities. More than once, Frank has surprised the villains by having the entire case figured out. Frank is also usually the one that must look for Joe when he gets lost or kidnapped. Although Frank spends his mornings exercising, doing weight training and karate workouts, while Joe usually gets out of bed about an hour later, and stays in shape by simply playing a little football or baseball, Joe seems to be at least as athletic as Frank, if not more so.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #11 Brother Against Brother, page 20. In the Casefiles series, Joe jokingly refers to Frank as the brains of their operation and himself as the brawn. The Hardy boys make an excellent team, because their abilities mesh perfectly.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #11 Brother Against Brother, page 20. Frank and Joe both attend Bayport High, along with friends, Biff Hooper, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen, Iola Morton (excluding the Casefiles) and the aforementioned Chet and Callie. Frank has one known cousin, Sue Hardy who is the daughter of his father's brother (name unknown)In the story The Secret Of Mountaintop Inn, the author reveals that Sue Hardy is Frank and Joe's cousin, and that Sue's mother, Janet Hardy, is related to Fenton Hardy, presumably by marriage to Fenton's unnamed brother. This is presumed since Janet Hardy is always refered to as "Aunt Janet" or as "Mrs. Janet Hardy" therefor implying marriage and his wife, Janet Hardy.Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret Of Mountaintop Inn Through the marriage of his father's brother and Janet Hardy, Frank is also related to Karen Young.Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountain Top Inn Character history Original series At the beginning of the original Hardy Boys series Frank is only 16 years old (18 when the books were revised between 1959 and 1974) and both he and Joe are wanting to follow in their famous father, Fenton Hardy’s foot steps as detectives. And when one of their school friends’ father is wrongly accused of stealing, the Hardy boys take it upon themselves to clear his name and solve the mystery. After Frank and Joe solve their first case, Fenton - although he had not wanted his sons to go into the detective business because of the dangers involved - starts asking for their help them on some of his cases. Fenton and his boys working tougher plays a bigger part in this series then in any of the following Hardy Boys series In this series Frank is in the same grade as Joe (who is a year younger), because he lost a year due to sickness, but in all the other series he is a grade ahead of Joe and him losing a year is never mentioned. Casefiles In the Casefiles the deference between Frank and Joe is more pronounced while Joe’s personality is changed somewhat because the death of his girlfriend, Iola Morton, Frank (although the death of Iola does effect him some what) stays more or less the same. In the Casefiles the Hardy boys collaborate with The Gray Man, who works for the Network - a secret government intelligence agency and fight the Assassins, an international terrorist organization responsible for Iola's death. Also the Casefiles were written between the late 80’s and 90’s so unlike the original series (1927-79), home computers were available, because of this Frank’s character is modernized and he becomes a PC computer buff, in one book he is even able to hack into the Bayport City computer system.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #22 Double Exposure His favorite color is blue. Frank is also well learned in the making of bombs and becomes able to disassemble them which saves his and many other's lives many times. Undercover Brothers In this series Frank and Joe are both are undercover agents for ATAC (American Teens Against Crime), an organization confounded by Mr. Hardy. This is the first series that Frank’s girlfriend is not Callie Shaw, but this is not the biggest change in his character; the biggest difference is that Frank gets very nerves around teenage girls, even though they are attracted to him more in this series then any other. Vehicles owned by Frank and Joe Frank and Joe owned a large number of cars or automobiles. In the originals they have motorcycles ,but Joe totals his in The Shore Road Mystery and they purchase a yellow convertible soon afterwards. The car appears in the series, for over fifty years, before it is blown up (with Iola Morton inside) in the first Casefiles, Dead on Target''In the Digests it is unknown what happens to the car, since it simple disappears after Frank and Joe receive the black van from Chief Collig as a gift for protecting a visiting dignitaries daughter in Digest 84 Revenge Of The Desert Phantom. Some people believe that it may have been sold, while others believe that Mrs. Hardy used it until it was crushed in Digest 150 The Criss Cross Crime. After Frank and Joe save Bayport Mall from being destroyed, they are given a '''black van' by the Bayport Mall Association. In Casefiles #100 True Thriller the van is also blown up. They finally purchase a blue van which remains with them until the end of the series. Throughout the The Hardy Boys Digests, the boys own a black van. In the Undercover Brothers series, Frank and Joe own custom sport bikes, decked out with the latest in accessories. Sports played by Frank and Joe Frank plays many school sports along with his brother. Frank is the captain and quarterback of the Bayport High football team.The Hardy Boys #32 The Crisscross Shadow, but by the time of the later Digests, he gives up his place on the team so he can concentrate on his studies. He also does the endurance running for the Bayport High track team and is on the swim team. He also plays baseball, basketball, and soccer. Frank is also interested in martial arts, the game of chess and in The Clue of the Broken Blade, fencing.The Hardy Boys #21 The Clue of the Broken Blade References External links *Frank Hardy at HardyBoysCasefiles.com Category:Be a Detective characters Category:Casefiles characters Category:Characters Category:Clues Brothers characters Category:Digest characters Category:Good characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Ultra Thriller characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters WHLfan (talk/contribs) 20:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Joe Hardy Joe Hardy is the younger of the two Hardy brothers in The Hardy Boys series by Franklin W. Dixon. Profile Joe lives in Bayport with his parents; Fenton and Laura, his older brother; Frank and his aunt; Gertrude. Frank is not only Joe’s older brother but, best friend and crime-fighting partner, working together the two have solved countless mysteries. Around Bayport Frank and Joe have quite the reputation as amateur detectives. The Hardy boys are often helped by their friends, most notably best buddy Chet Morton and Frank’s girlfriend Callie Shaw. Joe is the more impulsive of the two brothers. He dashes into all kinds of situations without worrying too much about consequences, and refuses to admit that anything is impossible. Also Joe is often cocky towards criminals, even when the Hardys are prisoners. Sometimes this gets him into trouble, but for the most part, it works to his advantage, making them lose focus and giving he and his brother a chance to escape. Although Frank spends his mornings exercising, doing weight training and karate workouts, while Joe usually gets out of bed about an hour later, and stays in shape by simply playing a little football or baseball, Joe seems to be at least as athletic as Frank, if not more so.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #11 Brother Against Brother, page 20. In the Casefiles series, Joe jokingly refers to Frank as the brains of their operation and himself as the brawn. The Hardy boys make an excellent team, because their abilities mesh perfectly.The Hardy Boys Casefiles #11 Brother Against Brother, page 20. Joe's first girlfriend is Iola Morton, the sister of Joe's best friend Chet. Iola is murdered by a bomb in the events of Dead on Target. After some time, Joe meets Vanessa Bender, and at the end of the series, the two are still going steady. Frank and Joe both attend Bayport High, along with friends, Biff Hooper, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen, and the aforementioned Chet and Callie. Presumably through the marriage of Joe's father's brother Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret Of Mountaintop InnThis is presumed because the author had Joe calling Janet Hardy "Aunt" and the author described her as "Mrs. Janet Hardy, denoting marriage, plus it was stated in the story that Joe is Sue Hardy's cousin to Janet Hardy Joe is related to Sue Hardy, a cousin who is a year or two younger than Joe. Joe is also related to Karen Young through the marriage of his father's brother, although she doesn't appear to be a cousin, since she appears to be the daughter of a sister or brother of Janet Hardy, and it is mentioned that she is a cousin of Sue Hardy. Vehicles owned by Frank and Joe Frank and Joe have owned a large number of cars or automobiles over the years. In the originals they have motorcycles ,but Joe totals his in The Shore Road Mystery and they purchase a yellow convertible soon afterwards. The car appears in the series, for over fiftey years, before it is blown up (with Iola Morton inside) in the first Casefiles, Dead on Target. After Frank and Joe save Bayport Mall from being destroyed, they are given a black van by the Bayport Mall Association. In Casefiles #100 True Thriller the van is also blown up. They finally purchase a blue van which remains with them until the end of the series. Throughout the The Hardy Boys Digests, the boys own a black van. In the Undercover Brothers series, Frank and Joe own custom sport bikes, decked out with the latest in accessories. Sports played by Frank and Joe Joe plays many school sports along with his brother. Joe is a halfback on the Bayport High football team.The Hardy Boys #32 The Crisscross Shadow, but by the time of the later Digests, he gives up his place on the team so he can concentrate on his studies. He also does the endurance running for the Bayport High track team and is on the swim team. He also plays baseball, basketball, and soccer. Frank is also interested in martial arts, the game of chess and in The Clue of the Broken Blade, fencing.The Hardy Boys #21 The Clue of the Broken Blade 1970 revised text References External links *Joe Hardy at HardyBoysCasefiles.com Category:Be a Detective characters Category:Casefiles characters Category:Clues Brothers characters Category:Characters Category:Digest characters Category:Good characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Single characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:SuperMystery '88 characters Category:Ultra Thriller characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters WHLfan (talk/contribs) 07:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Fenton Hardy Fenton Hardy is a former detective on the NYPD and currently a private investigator. He lives in Bayport with his wife Laura, his two sons, Frank and Joe, and his older sister, Gertrude. History Family Not much is known about his parents or family. Fenton Hardy does have an unwed sister who is several years older than him, Gertrude Hardy, as well as a brother Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn and a sister-in-law, Janet HardyNancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn. Fenton also has a niece, Sue Hardy, who is only a year or two younger than his sons, Frank Hardy and Joe Hardy.Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn. Fenton Hardy is also related, through the marriage of his brother and Janet Hardy to Karen Young, who is the daughter of either a brother or sister of Janet Hardy since Karen referred to Janet as "Aunt Janet".Nancy Drew and The Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 1 The Secret of Mountaintop Inn Early life Not much is known about his childhood or his youth, other than that at one point he lived in the same house that he does now, and that he attended Bayport University. After completing school, he went into the army for a short time, to serve in the Vietnam War. At this time he met long time friend Hugh Hunt. Work with the New York Police Department After he left the army, he and Laura got married. Not long after that he started working for the New York Police Department. Only a few weeks into his career, Fenton and partner, Samuel Peterson, caught notorious criminal Nicholas Trask, and within a year, they were promotedThe Hardy Boys Casefiles #5 Edge of Destruction. The Hardy/Peterson team went on to become one of the best crime-fighting teams in history. However, at some time before the birth of his first child, Fenton started working with a new partner, Jake Johansen. Fenton and Jake became fast friends and spent a great deal of time together, even when they were not at work. Laura also became good friends with Jake’s wife, and both women got pregnant with their first child at around the same timeThe Hardy Boys Undercover Super Mystery #1 Wanted. At around the time of the birth of the second son in both families, things started to go wrong, and Fenton discovered some bad things about his friend. Jewelry and other valuables started disappearing from crime scenes that the partners investigated. At first Fenton thought that the criminals were just lying, but then one day Fenton caught a glimpse inside Jake’s locker and saw that it was filled with the stolen articles. Fenton didn’t want to turn Jake in, so he talked to Jake about it, and although at first he denied everything, Jake finally admitted to having a problem – some sort of compulsion to steal. He promised Fenton he would get professional help, but didn’t; and even consequently, grew even worse. He started taking payoffs from criminals to steal evidence from the police department. After a few months, Fenton could no longer take it, so he turned Jake in and later testified against him during the internal affairs investigation. At the trial Jake lost it, screaming and yelling at Fenton. As Jake was dragged out of the courtroom, he vowed to get even with FentonThe Hardy Boys Undercover Super Mystery #1 Wanted. While Fenton was with the New York City Police Department he befriended Harry Stone, a person that he trusted completelyThe Hardy Boys #85 The Skyfire Puzzle. Fenton left the force while Harry was still there, but several years later Fenton Hardy and his sons would join forces with Harry Stone, who had resigned from the New York City police force in order to work for NASA as security chief, when Fenton was investigating the theft of a satellite that had recently been put into orbitThe Hardy Boys #79 Sky Sabotage. A short while later Fenton's trust in Harry Stone would be tested when an international espionage ring sought to make it look like Harry Stone was apart of a plot to steal the Longeye satellite. However, thanks to Frank and Joe, Fenton's trust in Stone was restored when evidence was uncovered indicating that Stone and his deputy chief at NASA, Lew Gorman, had been part of a frame-up and were innocent of any chargesThe Hardy Boys #85 The Skyfire Puzzle. After the NYPD A short time after Jake’s trial (15 years before the Casefiles''The Hardy Boys Casefiles #5 ''Edge of Destruction), Fenton quit his job on the NYPD and moved himself and his family back to his childhood home in Bayport, and started his practice as a private investigator. The creation of American Teens Against Crime During his time with the New York police, Fenton observed that there is some undercover work that an adult cannot do, like infiltrate a teen crime ring for example. It was at this time that he started thinking about a undercover agency that would employ teenagers. So when he moved to Bayport he and Carl Bruckner formed an organization called American Teens Against Crime.The Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers Graphic Novels #10 To Die Or Not To Die Fenton drafted his own sons, Frank and Joe, as the first two agents, afterwards he often wondered if drafting them was a wise decision. He often worried about the dangers his sons and other teens who worked for ATAC faced. Many times he has wondered if it was the right decision to draft Frank and Joe into ATAC and during the events of Malled was even thinking of shutting down the organization. At first Fenton was the leader of ATAC, but eventually gave his position to a man simply known as Q. References External links *HardyBoysCasefiles.com *Hardy Detective Agency Category:Casefiles characters Category:Characters Category:Digest characters Category:Good characters Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Married characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Super Mystery '07 characters Category:Ultra Thriller characters Category:Undercover Brothers characters WHLfan (talk/contribs) 19:02, 1 July 2008 (UTC)